SingOff
by TheQueenofFandoms
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Apollo makes all of them choose a song then perform it. Percabeth and Traite. Way better than it sounds. Still trying to find someone to pair with Nico. Reviews would be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this is sort of cliché, but it seemed like a cool idea and I have some really great songs to fit the characters, so yeah. NOTICE: There WILL be PERCABETH and TRAITIE, but NOT THALICO. I'm still trying to figure out if I should match up Nico with Rachel (or somebody else) or not, leave a review to let me know if I should, thanks! **

_Chapter 1 Percy's POV _

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I know you're keeping something from me. Just tell me, and don't say you're not hiding something, because I can tell when you lie! You get this weird look in your eyes." I sighed/groaned at her. I couldn't tell her now, it didn't feel…right.

"Look Wise Girl, I want to tell you, but I can't." Ugh, why does this have to be so hard to say?

"Why not? Come on, just tell me." I looked over at Annabeth and immediately regretted it. She had put on her puppy dog eyes, the ones she knew I couldn't resist.

"Alright, the truth is that I…i…i…" _Come on, dope, just three easy words to say, I mean it's not like she'll reject you or anything…right? _

Of course, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Silena, Rachel, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, and Katie chose to come over at that exact time.

"Hey, what are you guys fighting about this time?" Rachel proceeded to come over and poke me, and then went over to hug Annabeth.

"We're not fighting; she just keeps pestering me about nothing." Okay it wasn't exactly _nothing. _It's not easy telling your girlfriend you…nevermind.

"Nuh uh, you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is." She stared me down and I gulped.

"Look, we just came down here to see if you guys wanted to come to Percy's cabin with us, but if you're too busy doing this…" Nico trailed off and I stared at him.

"Don't I have to _give _you permission to go in my cabin?" Nico just shrugged so I let it go.

"Alright, might as well." Anything to get out of this conversation with Annabeth. When we walked into my place everybody immediately began to flop down on the beds or look through my stuff.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't look through my stuff, thanks." Beckendorf shrugged and sat down on the floor.

"It's not like you have anything interesting in here anyway, Percy." I sat down too and leaned against my bed. Annabeth came over and laid her head down on my lap. I absentmindedly started to stroke her hair.

Silena squealed. "You guys are so cute together." Everybody ignored her comment and the Stoll brothers looked up from their whispered conversation they were having, probably some new prank.

"Why exactly did we come here in the first place?" Connor asked, looking directly at me. I shrugged.

"Just to hang out I guess. Although this isn't the most fun we've ever had together. I'm kind of bored." I sighed and started to make random shapes with the water in the glass beside me.

Thalia, who was playing with her bow and arrow, shot one at the floor inches from Katie's feet. Katie yelped and accidently bumped into Grover who was behind her. He bleated and fell backwards into the pond I had in my room.

"Sorry." Katie and Thalia both apologized. Although no one could hear them cause we were all laughing to hard.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. This was my favorite pair of jeans." Grover got up and proceeded to inspect himself.

"Dude chill, it's water, not grape juice." Travis told him while wearing a big smile. It took us a little bit to calm down and when we finally did, we slid back into boredom.

"Hello kids, how are you all doing?" We all jumped and turned around to see the god Apollo behind us. I bit back a groan, whenever he was around it wasn't usually the best thing in the world.

"Hey Apollo, what brings you here?" Nico's voice sounded like it was trying to fight back a sigh too.

'Well, Lord Zeus was getting tired of hearing my music and listening to my poems, so I decided to come down here and help your lives become more exciting." I was tempted to say that our lives were exciting enough, but I knew it was hard to change Apollo's mind, plus that would have been a lie.

"How so?" I looked over at Thalia, who was making no effort to cover her scowl. The Hunters of Artemis weren't exactly very friendly towards Apollo.

"I've decided to, wait for it…" he paused for some dramatic effect, "Have a sing-off!" A what? Did he really just say a sing-off?

Everybody just sat there and stared at him. Any demigod, or god, knows that Apollo came up with crazy ideas, but this was ridiculous.

"What? It's the perfect idea. And Beckendorf can set up the stage and equipment, so he won't have to sing and Silena and Rachel can be the producers and judges and whatever else you guys need. The rest of you guys are going to have to choose a song."

"Um, no thanks, I'm not much of a singer." You could barely here Katie speak cause she was so quiet.

"Oh, you don't have to choice. If you don't sing, you'll have to feel my wrath. Haha, just kidding, but seriously, you have to sing. Now, the competition has to be tomorrow and you have to have a song ready by then. There will be more than one round and the whole camp must intend unless for some serious medical reason."

"So basically it's like American Idol, but nobody gets voted off?" Annabeth had gotten up when Apollo arrived and now she was sitting on my bed.

"Yeah I guess. Now I must go play my lyre if you don't mind. So goodbye for now and remember, I'll be watching." And with that the crazy god disappeared.

I glared enviously at Silena, Rachel, and Beckendorf. "I wish I could get out of singing like you guys."

Silena got up and brushed herself off. "I wouldn't really have minded singing, but it's going to be fun setting everything up. You ready?" She beamed at Rachel. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess. As long as I don't have to sing." The two of them left the cabin discussing decorations. Beckendorf proceeded to stand up too.

"Yeah, I better get working on those blue prints. Besides, I don't think anybody would want to hear me sing. See ya guys." He left, leaving the rest of us to our doomed future.

"Ugh, why me?" Nico let out a long groan and the rest of us sighed. What the heck now?

"Well, I better go choose a song." I got up to leave when I realized something. "Wait a minute, this is my cabin. That means all of you have to leave."

"Fine, I have to leave anyway. Bye." They all proceeded to leave except for Annabeth.

"Don't think you got out of our little fight, Seaweed Brain. I still want to know what you're hiding from me." With that she kissed me on the cheek and left murmuring something I couldn't understand.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. What song was I going to sing? And how was I going to tell Annabeth? I looked at my watch. 10:30 pm. How did the time fly by so fast? I turned on the radio and tried to fall asleep. Right when I started to drift off though, a song came on and I knew exactly what I was going to sing.

**Annabeth's POV **

I climbed inside my bed, dreading the next day. I had no idea what song I was going to sing and Percy was defiantly not telling me something.

Of course, Silena and Rachel already had the stage and chairs set up for tomorrow. This didn't surprise me, considering they had the whole Hephaestus cabin to help them. Although, they wouldn't let us look at it.

I fell asleep quickly and woke up the next morning very early. I sighed and listened to my iPod for a while, hoping to find a good song. On exactly the 53rd song, I found it. I sighed with relief, but then felt a sense of dread when I realized I would have to sing it later.

There was a knock on the door and the rest of my cabin woke up to it, moaning and groaning. I got up quietly and opened the door. I was surprised to see Katie standing there.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but have you found a song yet?" I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, so I wouldn't disturb any of my siblings.

"As a matter of fact, I just did. Why?" Katie swung her hair over her shoulder and glanced down. She was so shy.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what it was. In hopes that it would give me an idea."

"Um, sure Katie." I told her the song and her eyes lit up. Apparently, she did get an idea.

"Thanks, Annabeth. Would it be okay if I sang a Taylor Swift song too?" I didn't see why not.

"Yeah, as long as it's not the same song, of course." She reassured me it wasn't and ran off. I sighed and went back into my cabin to get ready.

As I got out of the bathroom Malcolm came up to me. "Hey, good luck today Annabeth. Hope you do well."

"Thanks." I combed my hair quickly and went back outside. Percy was waiting there.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Have a song ready?" I slid my hand into his and started to walk towards the pavilion.

"Yep, now let's get ready to meet our doom."


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG NOTICE****: I will be using **_**tons **_**of Taylor Swift songs in this. Sorry, but her songs go with the story. Just thought I would let you know. Kay thanks! **

_Chapter Two Katie's POV _

For some reason, I had to go first. Of course it was me, why not? It's not like I've done anything wrong. Okay, well there was that one time I accidently ran over a flower when I was mowing the lawn, but I seriously didn't mean to do that.

I wonder what song the others were doing. I was especially wondering about Nico. I just couldn't imagine him singing. I'll just have to wait until tonight or tomorrow, depending how long this thing lasts.

I turned my thoughts back to worrying. What if someone found out who I was singing about? I quickly let that thought go. Nobody knew I liked Travis…right?

I've never told anyone, but you could never be sure with those tricky Aphrodite girls. Hopefully Silena was too busy sucking Beckendorf's face off to notice.

I was on the beach, waiting for my cue. I have to say, Rachel, Silena, and the Hephaestus cabin really did a nice job. They had built a stage on the sand and had set up a bunch of chairs for everyone. There were emerald green and soft blue streamers flying everywhere and light purple balloons tied to some places.

Lastly, there was this big pavilion over the whole thing. It was hard to decide on the color of it. It seemed to keep changing, but it looked beautiful. The Hecate cabin probably put a spell on it.

People were coming and taking their seats. I saw Clarisse push someone out of theirs and sit down. Excited murmurs started to fill the area.

My hands started to shake as Silena came up to me. I was starting to get really nervous. I knew this was a bad idea

"Hey Katie, you look great! I love your outfit." I murmured a quick thanks and looked down to inspect myself.

I was wearing a flowy white shirt with dark blue skinny jeans that reached my ankles. Along with it I was wearing white sandals and a black headband. Plus a few bracelets to top it off.

"Alright, so you're up first. I'm going to go up there, announce the song you're going to sing and that's when you'll come on, okay?" Silena's voice was gentle, so I knew she could see how nervous I was. I nodded my head and went to stand next to the stage.

The sun was setting and it looked beautiful as the light reflected off Long Island Sound. Well, looks like everybody followed Apollo's rules, the whole camp was here. Even Mr.D and Chiron.

I _so _wasn't looking forward to this. I started to twirl my wheat colored hair. I heard footsteps approaching me, so I turned around. This time it was Rachel who had come to speak to me.

"Okay, the mic is already set up along with the band. Now remember, don't get to nervous, it will only mess you up." Of course, that only made me more nervous and I guess Rachel noticed that because she shook her head.

"Sorry, forget that last part. I'm not a very good pep talker. Anyway, good luck." And just like that she was gone. I went back to twirling my hair.

The next thing I knew the lights were dimmed and some hidden spotlight came on to show Silena in the middle of the stage. Oh no, it was about to start. The room went silent.

"Alright everybody, to start off tonight we're going to have Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. Now, every performer in this show had picked their own song. And Katie has chosen Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Thank you and enjoy." Silena proceeded to walk off stage as I walked on.

Gods, I hoped no one knew I was talking about Travis. I went up to the microphone and waited for the music to start. When it did I took a shaky breath and began.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired, lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you _

It was true. I never really fit in here and didn't feel comfortable till I met him. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't.__

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you <em>

The faces in the crowd disappeared. I remember the first time I met Travis. I had just made it into the camp for the first time and was in the Big House. He was there to, he had gotten in trouble for some prank. When we looked at each other something clicked, well at least for me. He had come over and immediately started joking with me. It was…enchanting.__

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

A few days later Travis asked me if he wanted to go on a walk with him. I immediately said yes and we talked for hours about everything. When we finally had to go back to our cabins he gave me a quick, sweet hug. I remember that I couldn't stop blushing.__

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2am, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<br>I'd open up and you would say,  
>It was enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was enchanted to meet _

Okay, he never did ask me if I loved anyone, but there was this one time he _did _ask me if I had any crushes on the boys at camp. I stayed up all night thinking about it. There had been a teasing edge to her voice, but I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted a specific answer.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

There had never been a dull moment with Travis for me. In fact, sometimes I was so happy, I would dance around in her cabin till my feet were sore.__

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you _

I never looked forward to the end of camp each summer. Not because it was meant the beginning of school, but because it meant I wouldn't be able to see Travis. I always thought of him, it was like he owned a tiny little corner in my brain.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you <em>

The thought of him liking another girl was too unbearable for me. I searched the crowd for Travis and finally found him in the third row. We held each other's gave for a moment before I looked down. I could feel my cheeks go warm.__

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you <em>

I ended the song with the gentlest note I could and looked up into the crowd. There was a long silence. Was I really that bad? Suddenly there was a loud burst of applause and cheering. I felt my cheeks go warm again and gave a little wave before hopping off the stage.

Silena raced up the steps and took the mic. "Yeah she was awesome wasn't she? Alright, we're going to take a short break and then come back up with our next performer." She raced back down and gave me a fierce hug.

"Oh my gods, Katie, I never knew you could sing like that. That was amazing! And was it about anyone special?" She had lowered her voice on the last sentence and gave a little wink to me.

Before I could answer, Travis came up to us and gave me a long hug. I hope my face wasn't too red. He pulled away from me quickly and I think I imagined his face was a little pink. As if.

"Um hey-hi, you were great. I didn't know you could sing like that. It was amazing." If any more blood went to my face, I would be in serious trouble. I shrugged.

"I don't really sing that much and especially not in front of crowds. I don't know how I just did that." Ugh, my voice was so small and quiet. Stupid me.

"Either way you were wonderful." Seriously, I was going to faint from loss of blood circulation. _Get a hold of yourself. He doesn't like you, he's probably interested in some Apollo girl or something._ Ugh, why does Travis have to be so oblivious? Why does he have to be such clueless boy?

"Uh, thanks. So what song are you gonna sing?" He didn't get to answer because Rachel came over.

"Hey great job Katie." She looked over at Travis and proceeded to look him up and down. "I'm impressed. You actually dressed decently."

I saw Travis roll his eyes. "Thanks." Of course, I barely heard him, I was too busy inspecting him. He was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket. Along with a faded jeans and a pair of black converse. In other words, he looked super cute.

"Anyway, you're up next, Travis. You better be ready."

"Don't worry, I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was surprised I actually got some reviews and good ones too! You have no idea how much that means to me guys! Thanks so much! **

**I am sooooooo sorry about not updating in a long time, but school just let out, so hopefully I'll be adding more chapters every day!**

**Alright, so I had some suggestions on who to pair up with Nico. The problem is I don't know if I should make the godly parent Hecate or Apollo. If I get enough reviews from you guys saying who you would prefer, I'll try to introduce her in the next chapter. I'm trying to please as most of you guys as possible, so please don't get upset if your suggestions are not in the story. Thanks again so much! Luv ya! **

_Chapter 3 Travis's POV _

I totally didn't want to do this. Especially after how Katie just sang. Who could compare to that? I swear that she could have been an angel. Her voice was so soft and gentle. Why did she have to be so darn cute?

"Come _on_, you're up. Follow me." Rachel wasn't exactly the gentlest person in the world.

I stood by the stage as Rachel hopped up the steps. She went up to the mic and tried to get the crowd's attention.

"Alright, we're back and we have our next act for you. His name is Travis Stoll and he's going to be singing Crush by David Archuleta. Good luck, Travis." I gulped before I walked onto the stage. I took a deep breath and started off with it.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time deep inside<br>It was a rush, what a rush _

The truth was that I sort of liked Katie. Okay, more than sort of. There was just something in the way she smiled and the way she was so caring and selfless. I think I started liking her the first time I saw her.__

_Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way about me<br>It's just too much, just too much _

Of course, just because I like her, doesn't mean she likes me. If she did, I swear it would give me so much strength that I would be able to walk out of the Underworld alive one thousand times.__

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I've just got to know<br>_

I will be the first to say that I was in denial about liking Katie. I mean, I never really had a crush on a girl before, so it was completely new to me. I tried to distract myself from it by pranking the Demeter cabin all the time. It wasn't my best idea.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I try and try to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy _

I always thought about what it would be like if Katie and I were together. It was just another day dream of mine though. But I couldn't help and wonder if she ever thought of me, you know, in a good way. Again, just another day dream. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get this perfect daughter of Demeter out of his head.__

_Has it ever cross your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?<br>Is there more, is there more?  
><em>

Girls were so hard to understand sometimes though. You could never tell if they were flirting or just laughing with you. So sometimes he had no idea how to act around her. But in the end he could just be himself._  
><em>

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last<br>Last forever, forever _

Katie wasn't just another girl I wanted to like for a few months and then go onto somebody new. I really liked her and wanted it to last for eternity. __

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I try and try to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
><em>

Hermes guys aren't exactly known for their charm or love lives, so I didn't know if this was what love feels like or some other crazy thing. He hoped it was love._  
><em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I try and try to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy <em>

I finished the song off slowly and heard the response of the crowd quickly. Loud cheering and clapping was all that could be heard. I smiled widely and bowed. Rachel came up again and shooed me off the stage.

Percy was standing there and he patted me on the back. "Good job, man. Really surprised all of us." I rolled my eyes and was about to say witty back to him when Katie came up.

"And you said _I_ was good." She laughed and gave me a quick hug. My palms started to get sweaty. I laughed along nervously with her until Beckendorf can up to us.

"Hey, Chiron said it's getting late and that we should be getting back to our cabins. So you better wrap things up over here. We'll have to resume things tomorrow. See ya guys." He left and tried to quickly catch up with Silena. Percy turned towards us.

"Well, I better go find Wise Girl then. Bye." After he left I turned to Katie.

"Hey, would it be okay if I walked you back to your cabin?" I don't know why I had to ask her this; I walked her to her cabin all the time. She shrugged.

"I don't know why not." We started walking in the direction that we had to go. I turned towards her and the only thought I could process is that she looked almost godly in the moonlight.

"Hey, great singing today. I didn't know you were that good." Her voice didn't sound sarcastic or anything, so I knew she was being sincere.

"Thanks, but you were way better than me. I think that was the first time I ever really sang a real song."

"Really? The Demeter cabin doesn't really sing, we sort of just hum as we water the plants." This was true, whenever I walked by in the afternoon I could hear them whistling some sort of bird tune.

"Yeah, us Hermes kids just steal stuff and play pranks." I admit my siblings can get annoying, but we weren't as horrible as everybody thought…I think. Katie laughed as we reached her cabin.

"Alright, goodnight. See you tomorrow." She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. She quickly opened the door and ran inside as I put my hand against my cheek. I _need _to get her to know how I feel.


	4. A MUST READ

Dear my lovely readers (and my sister who might be reading this)-

I'm so sorry for not updating! But I have a big case of writers block right now and I'm going to take a break from this story and try to figure out what to do. I'll be taking this down when I think of the next chapter. Thanks again, and I love ya guys!

-PoseidonSupport


End file.
